


Under Genoshaian Stars

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Character Death, Cherik - Freeform, Genosha, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Charles, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Post -X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When Raven's death was not enough for Charles, fate had to take something else as well. May be this was just another punishment for his ego, his sin of vanity. Charles barely got a chance to say goodbye.





	Under Genoshaian Stars

It's been a year since Charles left the school since Raven died and Jean left. A year since Hank took over but Charles smiled knowing it's in safe hands. Charles Xavier now lives in Genosha with his husband Erik. Erik had proposed that day in Paris, his hand containing a ring and vowed to give him a home. To love him forever. After their wedding, Charles and Erik visited Raven's grave. Erik placed the flowers there as both had cried. Raven never had a chance to see her brother get married but she is there, up there in the clouds somewhere smiling. Mutant and Proud. She still is. Charles stayed in Genosha to rule with Erik. Together as one.

Genosha was calm and peaceful as Charles and Erik slept soundly in bed. Morning awoke them both where the light shines through the cracked window. Erik was the first to wake up.   
"Morning darling" he whispered kissing. Charles gently on the cheek. Charles smiled still asleep his eyes opening from a beautiful dream.   
"Morning Erik" Charles replied. After getting onto his wheelchair, Erik wheeled Charles to the dining hall for breakfast, their hands forever holding onto each other.   
"You know I've just visited Hank a month ago, he said the kids are doing okay. Scott has moved on, he is okay. Everyone is okay" he said, sadness still in his voice.   
"And you?" Asked Erik, moving to his husband's side. He took his hand and kissed it. Charles smiled.   
"I'm okay, still getting nightmares but you take them away and I'm grateful" how said kissing Erik on his lips, feeling his warmth and serenity. He had let go of his ego a long time ago, and can finally find true peace that he had wanted so long ago.

Charles had realised that what he really wanted was right there all along, staring at him right in the face. After breakfast, Charles went with Erik to see how everyone was doing; being the worker food and drinks, seeing how the children were doing and supervised the schools and daily activities. As night fell they watched the sun go down over the horizon. They did this every evening, and watched the stars twinkle in the black ink sky.   
"Charles..?"   
"Yes Erik?"   
"If you discovered a star will you name it after me?" Erik said as Charles's head rested on his thighs. Charles thought for a while before realising what his husband had said.   
"Erik... I'll do anything for you. You are my star, my friend, my lover."   
"So is that a yes?" Laughed Erik bending down to kiss Charles. Charles laughed too.   
"Of course it is" he replied pulling Erik down to the kiss. The next day was listed as Raven's birthday. She would have been just a year younger the Charles and with the promise that Erik gave that day they gotten married they headed for New York.

Going back home seemed so nerve wracking to Charles who hadn't been home since that day of 1992. They arrived with greeted hands. Hank with Scott and Peter waited them.   
"Hey, where's Ororo?" Asked Erik hugging Hank, patting him on the back.   
"With the children, she is the head of the science department.. teaching the kids about metrology" Hank laughed. "Come on, they are waiting"   
Hank was still wanting to have Raven back but he had moved on and forgiven Charles. He had also had found a new profound friendship with Erik. Arriving at the school was weird to Charles too. He was stepping into a place he wished he would forget but he must for Raven.

As the night fell, the real party began. The kids enjoyed themselves as the adults watched from a safe distance. Dazzler danced and sang, they cheered and celebrated the life that Raven had, the life that she had lived.   
"I'll just get a drink" said Erik kissing Charles on the cheek and neck before grabbing another pint. The party ended with each one placing one flower on Raven's grave. The students never complained as they had missed Raven too. Everyone did. After the party, after everyone went to bed, the old gang went to the kitchen for extra drinks.   
"She was my hero" said Ororo taking as sip of her soda. Kurt and Peter just nodded. Scott just looked down, tears down his visor.   
Hank had just smiled through e pain, his love for Raven still burns his heart.   
"I miss her too"   
"Me too" said Charles, squeezing Erik hand. Rom squeezed back and sighed.   
"She was our friend, a sister, a mother..." he looked at Kurt. "She was a leader and she'll her be forgotten" he said looking at Charles.

Night fell and Charles and Erik laid on the spare bedroom.   
"You really meant what you said?" Asked Charles wrapping his arms around Erik.   
"Of course because I know how much she meant to you" he said kissing Charles on his head.   
"I know, that's why I love you"   
"I love you too" Charles said as both slept through the night. The next day they had said their goodbyes and left going back to Genosha.   
"Hey.." Peter said rushing past students as he arrived to see Erik and Charles.   
"Hey kid" Erik said. Peter smiled and ran towards Erik hugging him.   
"Miss you dad" he blurted out running out again. Erik looked surprised and but proud at the same time.   
"About time" said Erik laughing a little. Charles shook his head and laughed too and before hey left Charles talked to Hank.   
"Thank you, for everything. You are doing a great job" he said looking at Hank.   
"Don't worry, I have forgiven you remember?" He chuckled. " Now go before Erik becomes impatient"   
So they left with their goodbyes and went towards the jet again.

Erik and Charles looked back at the school again and kissed each other.   
"I'll miss this place" said Erik taking Charles's hand.   
"Me too" replied Charles.   
"Come on" cried out Hank laughing. They laughed together and just as they were about to inter the Black Bird, something happened. Erik had suddenly collapsed near him, his husband falling hard to the ground and soon he realised where all of this was coming from. Hank engaged in full Beast mode, and ran in that direction. Charles went down with Erik; he turned him over and saw the blood, the thick red blood that ran down his chest.

The police were called, and Charles and Hank went to Genosha to treat Erik as quickly as possible. As the got down they rushed to get help and it's help they needed the most. Hank stayed for awhile to tend to Charles. But no medical help could do what has been done for it had gone too deep. Charles knew Erik's condition will worsen as he entered their room. The evening sunlight weak in his face in the darken room.   
"C.. Charles?" Said Erik weakly. His arm outstretched. Charles wheeled himself to meet his hand, he held it tightly on his own crying as he did.   
"It's me, it's me sweetheart" he cried into Erik's hand.   
"Charles... y...you've got to end it.. the pain, the suffering.. please end it..." cried out Erik squeezing his hand hard. Charles cried not from the pain on his hand but the pain in his heart. It's happening again.   
"Please.. please...pl..." Erik eyes widen and blood had dribbled down his mouth... Charles had lodged a knife into Erik's chest, his his finger on his temple.   
"Sleep... shhh sleep now" cried Charles for he knew it's for the best. "This is for the best"   
Charles tapped final memories of them sitting there in Genosha, alive and happy as they sat down looking up in the clouds. Looking at the stars.

A year has pasted and there Charles sat looking at the stars next to Erik's grave. He wanted to laid him to rest in the spot where they used to star gaze and there he was laid to rest where they used to see and dream about the stars. Charles cried but remember that during a few months ago Charles found a star. He named it Erik L. Xavier.   
"I'll see you again in the stars" he said placing the flower on his grave and wheeling himself back to bed. The bed he shared Erik. In Genosha where they were meant to rule together.


End file.
